


It Just Feels Good:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ask out/Asking out, Bad Weather, Children, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e15 Ho'opio 'la e ka noho ali'i a ka ua (Made Prisoner), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Feelings, First Date, Friendship, General, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Kissing, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e15 Ho'opio 'la e ka noho ali'i a ka ua (Made Prisoner), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Rekindled/Rekindling Feelings, Reminiscing, Romance, Sons, Storms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny found that being around Rachel was okay this time around, He decided to rake the risk, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	It Just Feels Good:

*Summary: Danny found that being around Rachel was okay this time around, He decided to rake the risk, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

“Daddy, Can we have more visits like this again ?”, Charles “Charlie” Williams asked his father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as he were getting settling in for the storm, with his mother, Rachel Edwards. The Little Boy felt safe, when he has both of his parents with him.

 

“I will see what I can do about that, Pal”, Danny smiled at his little boy, who smiled back at him. Rachel smiled, & said, “How about I make all of us a nice dinner, Since your daddy was nice enough to have us spend the night with him”, as they relaxed for a bit.

 

They had a wonderful family dinner, & the ex-Couple/friends put their son to bed, They relaxed with a glass of wine. They reminisced about the past, & it made their heart ache a little bit, as they remembered those times. This time, It just feel good without the hurt, & the drama of the past.

 

The Blond decided to take the risk, “Rachel, Would you like to go on a date with me ?”, as the loudmouth detective asked nervously. She kissed sweetly, & the beautiful british woman replied, “I would love you”, & they snuggled against each other, & they had a wonderful evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
